poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy. begin with a view of the Pontypandy Lighthouse in a storm. Inside, Charlie Jones is tinkering with the light. It sparks, making Charlie jump. He presses a red button but the light won't come on Charlie Jones: Oh, why won't you switch on, silly light! light lights up a bit then fizzes out. Charlie hears a cracking sound, sees the Window cracking and gasps. The window shatters and the wind blows in, blowing the door open. Charlie sees this and tries to shut it Charlie Jones: No! strains Come on! tried to get the door shut but the wind was blowing so hard that the door gets pushed right open and Charlie falls, managing to grab the bars. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone Charlie Jones: Call Sam! Call Fireman Sam! opening begins and the title comes up saying "Young Irish Film Makers present" "The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy". Later, Jupiter can be seen driving on the road to the lighthouse, it's sirens blaring. Charlie hears Jupiter coming and turns his head. Jupiter keeps going then arrives at the base of the lighthouse, where it stops. Sam and Elvis get out Fireman Sam: Great fires of London! Hang in there, Charlie! Elvis The wind's too strong to use the ladder or the Helicopter. Elvis Cridlington: So how will we get your brother down? Fireman Sam: Keep the light on him, Elvis! Charlie I'm coming, Charlie! runs to the top of the lighthouse Charlie Jones: Hurry! Can't hold on! starts to slip but Sam grabs him at the last moment Fireman Sam: Gotcha! pulls Charlie to safety as Elvis watches Charlie Jones: Come on, Sam! finally manages to pull Charlie up Fireman Sam: That was a close call. You really should clip yourself in for safety in future, Charlie. Charlie Jones: Thank you, Sam. I will. But it's not over yet. If we don't get this lighthouse working, the ships out there could run aground in the storm. Fireman Sam: I've got an idea! (calls Elvis on the walkie-talkie) Sam to Elvis. Keep Jupiter's lights flashing. Shine the headlights out to sea to warn the ships so that we can get the lighthouse going. There are a lot of people depending on us. Elvis Cridlington: Okay, Sam. placed Jupiter at the edge of the lighthouse and shone the headlights Charlie Jones: The light's through here, Sam. I just can't get it to work. Sam: Hand me that screwdriver, Charlie. See this green wire? watched as Sam help Charlie fix the lighthouse Fireman Sam: Yes! Elvis Cridlington: Hooray! Nice one, Sam! Charlie Jones: Oh! Wonderful, Sam! Thank you so much! zoom out from the lighthouse. The scene then changes to a month later at the fire Station Station Officer Steele: And of course I remember the look on his face as he climbed back into the fire engine. It gives me great pleasure to perform this duty. It's not often.... Norman Price: Who's that standing next to Station Officer Steele? Mandy Flood: That's Chief Fire Officer Boyce. He's come from Newtown to give out a medal. My dad told me. Station Officer Steele: ...great service. Lacey and the Irelanders walked up to Norman and Mandy Connor Lacey: Hello, you two. Norman Price: Hello. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is my team. The Irelanders. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Maisie Lockwood: Maisie Lockwood. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum... and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Mandy Flood: Hello, Pikachu. I'm Mandy Flood. Norman Price: And I'm Norman Price. What brings you all to Pontypandy? Connor Lacey: We're here to attend the medal ceremony since we heard that Fireman Sam pulled off a heroic act. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Heard he fixed a lighthouse and save his brother. Mandy Flood: Since when cars and scarecrows can talk? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Our friend here travels through the realms. Norman Price: How? Connor Lacey: up his Realm Crystal With this. Mandy Flood: Wow! Spud the Scarecrow: Although I scares birds, I also do things people do and playing naughty tricks. Norman Price: That's the kind of things I like to do. Spud the Scarecrow: Cor. Someone who likes to play tricks like me. Good. Brock: I think we better get over there to watch the medal ceremony, guys. The Mask: You're right, Brock. Connor Lacey: Come on! See you later, kids. head over Station Officer Steele: It's one month since the night of the great storm, a night when one fireman preformed an act of selfless bravery above and beyond the call of duty! Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Hear! Hear! Station Officer Steele: So would our hero please step forward? steps forward Station Officer Steele: Eh, em. Not you, Cridlington. Fireman Sam! Tom Thomas: (chuckles) Elvis Cridlington: Oh. Sorry, sir. Fireman Sam: Don't worry, Elvis. You'II get yours one day. went to Chief Fire Officer Boyce to get his medal Chief Fire Officer Boyce: It gives me great pleasure in presenting you with the medal of outstanding bravery. (puts the medal on Sam) Sam, you are a credit to the service. and Sam step back and salute each other. The Fire Crew and the Irelanders clapped in approval Tom Thomas: (whistling) Station Officer Steele: Dih...buh.... That's enough of that. Tom Thomas: Oh. Fireman Sam: Um, thank you, sir. But it's really just part of the job. to the Fire Crew And I couldn't have done it without the rest of the team. Penny, Radar and Tom smiled at him Station Officer Steele: Well said, Sam. Elvis Cridlington: (jumping up to Station Officer Steele) Does that mean I can have a medal too? Station Officer Steele: No, Cridlington. It means it's time for you to put the kettle on. chuckles Yes. Connor Lacey: Uh, hi there. Fireman Sam: Oh, hello there. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. his sticker Ka-Chow! Elvis Cridlington: Whoa! Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I get that reaction a lot. I create a feeling in others that they themselves don't understand. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr. Incredible! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I'm Helen Parr. Elastigirl alternatively. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Shimmer and Shine: We're Shimmer and Shine. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Fireman Sam: Why, hello, Pikachu, my name is Sam. Fireman Sam. Elvis Cridlington: I'm Elvis Cridlington. Penny Morris: I'm Penny Morris. Tom Thomas: G'day, mates. Name's Tom Thomas. Station Officer Steele: I am Station Officer Steele. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: And I am the esteemed Chief Fire Officer Boyce. I'm from Newtown near Pontypandy. Darling Charming: It's nice to meet you all. Fireman Sam: So, what brings you all to Pontypandy? Connor Lacey: We've come from my home, Ireland, to attend the medal ceremony here. Fireman Sam: I see. Welcome to Pontypandy. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Sam. Our team is known as the Irelanders. Violet Parr: And Connor's our leader. Fireman Sam: Really? How are you leader of your team at your age, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, Sam, I first started the team when I went on my adventures to clear my name after my mammy was framed for my father and siblings' deaths. Fire Crew: gasps Penny Morris: That's terrible. Who killed them? Connor Lacey: My stepmother, Linda Ryan, also known as the Shredderette. Station Officer Steele: What a very tragic event. Sorry about that. Connor Lacey: That's alright, sir. My friends help me free my mammy, clear my name and banished Linda and her followers to the Outlands of Africa. Elvis Cridlington: Wow. That's so cool. Connor Lacey: Glad you think so, Elvis. Hey, you got the same name and hairstyle as the real Elvis Presley. Elvis Cridlington: I sure do. I was named after him. (giggles) Penny Morris: Since when cars and scarecrows can talk? Spud The Scarecrow: Since Farmer Pickles made me to scare crows but I can do what humans can do like playing tricks and all that stuff. Lightning McQueen: And that we're from Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction from our realm where all vehicles can talk and move by themselves. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. There are no humans where we come from. Penny Morris: Well, that's quite surprising. Brock: Penny, what a beautiful name. So black and white, yet so playful. Please, let's find a quiet spot to line up and find out if we're a match. drags Brock away by his ear Misty: Haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't play if you can't win? Mewtwo: Sorry about that, Penny. Brock's often like that when it comes to girls. Penny Morris: That's alright. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: I got an idea. Why don't we give our guests a tour around the fire station while Cridlington prepare us some tea? You'II get to know each other more while you're at it. Fireman Sam: I think that's a splendid idea, sir. Station Officer Steele: Well, I suppose so. Why not? Connor Lacey: A tour in a fire station? That would be exciting. Station Officer Steele: It sure would. (chuckles) Right this way? (to Chief Fire Officer Boyce) Would you care for a cup of tea, sir? head into the fire station. The scene then changes to the Pontypandy quayside where Mike Flood, Mandy's father, is hammering a wind turbine onto the boathouse roof Bronwyn Jones: Oh, Mike. I thought you might like some lemonade to cool you down. Mike Flood: Ooh, thanks, Bronwyn. climbing down Heh. I don't know why they want a wind turbine fitted up here. There isn't a breath of wind. Bronwyn Jones: Ah, but there's a storm on the way. I can always tell when my seaweed gets damp. Mike Flood: Oh, right you are. Er, well, I've never known it so hooooo........ falls off the roof and a splashing noise is heard Bronwyn Jones: Mike? Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Mike! runs to the side of the quay to see Mike splashing frantically in the water Mike Flood: Help! Help! Me tools are weighing me down! (coughing and spluttering) Bronwyn Jones: I'll call Fireman Sam! runs off to do so. The scene changes back to the fire station where Sam and Chief Fire Officer Boyce are talking about something. Station Officer Steele watches them from the fire station kitchen window. He then turns back to Penny, Elvis and the Irelanders Station Officer Steele: Yes, Chief Fire Officer Boyce and myself were at the same fire academy, you know. Connor Lacey: Wow, that's interesting. Elvis Cridlington: So why aren't you a Chief Fire Officer, then, sir? Was he just better than you? Officer Steele spits out his tea in surprise Station Officer Steele: Certainly not! (he put his mug in Penny's hand and walks off) I just like to be where the action is. On the front line. Serena: (to Elvis) Elvis, you shouldn't have said that to Station Officer Steele. Ron Stoppable: Yeah, it offended him, man. heads over to the window and look down at Sam and Boyce Penny Morris: Hmm. I wonder what they're talking about. Maisie Lockwood: Should we go and see what they're talking about? Ash Ketchum: I think Sam will tell us when he's done talking with Boyce. Pikachu: Pika. Connor Lacey: They're right, we'll ask him when they're done talking. Boyce look to see that no one's watching then turns to Sam Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Sam, I've a little proposition for you. hands over a piece of paper to Sam Chief Fire Officer Boyce: You are just the man I need to lead the new Rapid Response Fire Unit in Newtown. Fireman Sam: What? Lead? Like a station officer? Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Why, yes. In fact, I think you can make chief fire officer one day, Sam, just like me. Fireman Sam: Uh, I don't know what to say, sir. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Say nothing. Just sign here. Officer Steele is watching Sam and Boyce when the printer desk's alarm beeps Station Officer Steele: Oh. goes over to it and pull out a message from Bronwyn Station Officer Steele: Mike Flood's fallen off the boathouse roof into the harbour?! chuckles Silly chap. presses a red button, causing the station bell to ring. Penny and the Irelanders slide down the fire pole to the ground level Fireman Sam: Sorry, sir! (runs over to Station Officer Steele) Station Officer Steele: Sam, Mike Flood's fallen off the boathouse roof into the harbour! Fireman Sam: Sounds like a job for Neptune, sir! Station Officer Steele: You're right! (to Penny) Penny, you'd better get going! Penny Morris: On my way, sir! (runs off) Station Officer Steele: (to Sam) Sam, you'd better go too! Connor Lacey: Sam, can my team and I come along to watch you in action? Fireman Sam: I suppose so but keep clear and safe during this rescue. OK? Connor Lacey: You've got it, Sam. Come on, guys. and the Irelanders run to join Penny as they get their fire helmets, climb into Jupiter and put on their seatbelts. Sam pull out the slip that Boyce gave him which Penny notices Penny Morris: What's that you've got there, Sam? Fireman Sam: (quickly puts the slip back in his pocket) I'll tell you and the Irelanders later, Penny. rolls his eyes and starts up Jupiter's sirens. Jupiter rolls off out of the station and down the road to rescue Mike while Steele and Boyce watch Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Ooh, that's some fireman you've got there, Steele. Station Officer Steele: Yes, sir. We in Pontypandy are very proud of him. looks at Steele then puts his hand on his chin. Meanwhile, Jupiter passes Dilys Price's shop and through the streets until it reaches the quayside. Sam and Penny run over to the boathouse with Bronwyn and the Irelanders watching with wonder and worry. Mike is still splashing around, trying to stay above the surface Mike Flood: (gargling and spluttering) Fireman Sam: (putting on his ocean rescue gear) Come on, Penny! Mike won't be able to stay afloat for much longer! Penny Morris: (putting on her ocean rescue gear) Ready, Sam! and Penny climb quickly into Neptune and Penny starts the engine. Neptune rolls down a ramp and into the water. It then heads to where Mike is Mike Flood: Here! (coughing and spluttering) Over here! pulls up to him and Sam gives Mike his hands Fireman Sam: Okay, Mike. (Mike takes his hand) Let's get you out of there. Mike Flood: Oh, oh, thanks, Sam. pulls Mike as hard as he can but Mike keeps slipping back into the water because of the weight of his tool belt Fireman Sam: Wow, Mike! Have you been having extra chips again?! finally manages to pull Mike into Neptune Mike Flood: panting No. I've still got me tool belt on. Heh. Whew. Actually, it was quite refreshing taking a dip in this heat. It's been so hot these last few days. camera pans up to the sun shining down on Pontypandy. It changes to Penny, Sam and the Irelanders standing next to Mike's van as Mike gets into it Mike Flood: Well, thanks to you, I can get cracking with my other jobs. I've still got to fix that door on the lighthouse. Fireman Sam: (chuckles) Well, don't go falling off that, will you? Ha-ha. Penny Morris: Sam doesn't want to make a habit of collecting hero medals. Mike Flood: Yeah, right. It's nice to meet you and your friends, Connor. I hope you'II enjoy your visit here in Pontypandy. Connor Lacey: We will, Mike. Mike Flood: Alright, bye. drives away Penny Morris: (as she, Sam and the Irelanders start to walk back to Jupiter) Well, come on then. What did Chief Fire Officer Boyce give you? Fireman Sam: (gets the slip out of his pocket) He's offered me a station officer post in Newtown. Irelanders: Wow! Penny Morris: Hey, nice one! In charge of your own station, eh? So, when are you going to let him know? Fireman Sam: I think he wants it signed at the end of the day. Misty: Well, that is an exciting new promotion for you, Sam. Pontypandy's gonna miss you when you moved to Newtown. Fireman Sam: Yes, Misty. And I'm going to miss Pontypandy. Evans pulls up in his bus Trevor Evans: Lovely day again, Sam. I'm taking the Pontypandy Pioneers camping in the forest. Fireman Sam: Sounds great, Trevor. Uh, but I'm afraid we can't have any campfires. The forest is so dry, a single spark could cause a big fire. Trevor Evans: You can count on me, Sam. I used to be a boy scout you know. Bye! drives off. Sam gets into Jupiter and the scene changes to Dilys Price's shop The Cut-Price Supermarket where Dilys, Norman and Derek Price are getting ready to go on the camping trip along with Spud and Maisie Derek Price: (grunting) Thanks for inviting me, Spud and Maisie on the camping trip, Auntie Dilys. Dilys Price: Oh, it's my pleasure, Derek. It'll be fun for Norman to have his cousin and two new friends with him. Now, have we got everything? Trevor will be here any second. Derek Price: Don't worry, Auntie Dilys. The Pontypandy Pioneers are always prepared. (chuckles) Spud The Scarecrow: Well, I can't wait to have some fun with Norman and his friends. All the tricks we can play. (chuckles) Maisie Lockwood: Now, Spud, I know what you're like and Norman told us about his naughty antics but I want this camping trip to go well without anything disrupts it since I wanted to make friends with other kids since I've been living at my manor with my grandfather for years until Owen, Claire, Connor and his friends came. So, no naughty tricks from you and Norman. U Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts